At the command of a push
by ToadStoolxX
Summary: Van and Eden are forced into all too real world of their favorite video game and are left to wonder 1 What the hell to do 2 Wether they can turn to the help of an assassin. EzioxOc figure out which xD
1. Your 360 is fine! Just turn it on!

My back was slightly hunched from playing for 5 hours straight. My curly brown hair was a froggy mess. And my mom was annoying the holy hell outta me… that the life of a 18 year old female gamer…. I guess.

"Vanessa! Clean the dishes now or im going to unplug that stupid video game of yours!!" My mom yelled at me from across the hall.

"Ugghh I'll clean them in a few minutes mom!" I yelled back.

"¡Vanessa VanHanegin si usted alguna vez me contesta otra vez juro a Dios!"

"No wait!!"

She marched in the room, grabbed the outlet that connected all the plugs together and pulled it out so fast, blue sparks flew out in a frenzy. It might have only happen in a few seconds, but time made sure I was able to see the entire thing happen in slow motion.

And just like that, my T.V screen faded away from Assassins Creed 2 and left me to face my own shocked expression and the fading hum of my 360 was the only one to break the noise.

"Dishes. Now." She left the room and left the door open knowing I had no choice but to do my task.

Ugh! Sometimes I feel like throwing a damn banana in her face! Is it only my mother that can be so god damn irritating?! Maybe it was me… I signed and stood up turning the lights off as I left the room to finish the dishes.

~*~ 2 hours later ~*~

"Van… you should listen to your mother more often." My dad sign as I replayed the entire screen to him. From the fact that I was playing for five hours straight to the how she unplugged my 360.

"But she could mess up my 360 like that! And I would have to pay for it _again_ out of my own wallet!"

"Listen, if your mother does end up breaking your Xbox, I'll pay for it ok?" He looked at me for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the road. The car was silent all the way to his house. When we finally pulled in his drive way he kissed my forehead.

"I still have some work to do, ok? I'll be back in a few hours." He handed me some money for pizza and the keys to his house. "Call me if anything happens. And-"

"And only one friend in the house, I know papi. I love you."

I grab my bags and headed into the house. A few minutes after he pulled away, I sat on the sofa, my mind wandering into the beautiful realm of nothingness. The nice silence was broken when the door bell rang. I lazily sat up and made my way to the door. My bored expression was broke when I saw who it was.

"Eden!"

"Hey Van!" I hugged my old friend and grab her hand to lead her into the living room.

After a long talk about how everything was, life, school, my mom, we settle into some of the nice silence I was in before.

"Hey, Van."

"Yeah?" I replied with my eyes closed.

"Play that game, what was it? Assassins something."

"Creed… I don't know. What if it doesn't work?"

"She just unplug it, it'll work fine! I wanna hear those guys sexy voices again."

We both laughed and after a second thinking it over I agreed. Well, Eden threaten me with the nearest thing she could put her hands on…. My dad's cat Nibble. She's a bitch…

When the soothing sound of the 360 on, Eden scramble her way next to me on the couch. I clicked the screen to play the game but the T.V screen glitched and made a loud disturbing noise.

"Van, what the hell is that?"

"I don't know…"

The next thing I remember was a blinding white flash that burned my eyes and hearing Eden yelp and the feel of a pull and push.


	2. Is that fuckin Ezio!

_Thanks to TopKicker26 for reviewing and pointing out grammar mistakes :D your wonderful kid….Abcdinoman for the fav :3&Deathwishgirl be still my heart…. Disclamier: I do not own Assassins Creed 2, but if I did Rosa wouldn't be in it and a whole lota Leonardo ;]_

**

* * *

**

At the command of a push:

"Oww…. "

"I think I broke my tailbone." I rub my butt and saw Eden face down on the floor. After a few more seconds of us complaining, I look up and finally saw my surroundings. We were tucked away in some far corner of a street. A bad one I could tell from the looks of things. There were a few rats that made its way pass us but my mind was to far away to really care. Did we get kidnap?

"What the hell just happen? Van? Where are you?" I heard the panic rise in her voice and automatically reach out and took a hold of her hand.

"I'm here…. But, what happen?" I stood up from the grimy floor and help Eden up too.

"I remember that weird noise… and a heavy weight on me." Eden said.

Two guards came in and notice us. They immediately grab there weapons and start asking questions.

"What are you doing here?" The taller of the two ask.

"Umm me and my friend are lost. Can you please help us? See she's blind and we can really use your help." I said to the guards. They gave each other a weird smile and put the weapons away. I felt a cool sense of relief that we can get some help here. But one of them roughly grab my arm and pushed me against the wall, while the other shoved Eden on the floor and got on top of her.

"So, you need help? Don't worry," The guard brought up a hand and pushed some of my hair behide my ear. I turn my head away but he grab my face and pushes it back to face him. "I'll give you all the help you need." I felt his hand go up my shirt and I squeeze my eyes shut as he laughed slightly.

"Ahh! Tu cagna!"

The guard that pinned me looks back at his partner and I took the chance to knee him in his jewels. I ran and pushed the one on top of Eden off but the guard that was holding me, grab a hand full of my hair and yanked me back. I heard Eden scream and my mind went into autopilot. I started to claw and his hands and kicked out as far as my legs could go. Before I knew it, the guard fell down with a heavy thump and Eden was pulled next to me. I felt her shriving next to me despite the warm weather and pulled her closer. The guard that was on Eden looked on in shock and pulled his weapon out. But before he could raise it over his head, he fell on the floor dead. I close my eyes and turned my head away as I saw a pair of boots walk towards us.

"Are you two alright?"

I open my eyes and saw Ezio staring at us in concern. Him. Ezio Auditore da Firenze

zio. You know that guy from Assassins Creed 2. The hot ancestor of Desmond Miles. I felt my stomach do a complete flip and I'm 96% sure that my face looks like a fish out of water. He gave me a strange look and turns his attention to Eden. Her face change from being shocked to …well shocked. She knows his voice better than anyone. Seeing how Eden always asks me to have him talk to someone…

"How about you? I hope nothing to drastic happen in my absents." His warm voice was directed at Eden but we both shudder and smiled.

"I'm fine now. He didn't do much but hit me a little." Eden said. Is it me or does her voice sounds a little seductive?

His hand went up to her face but pulled back. I guess he understood her reaction. He turned back to me and smirked. I felt my bones turned to jelly and I smiled back.

"I hope you are ok too."

"Y-yes, I'm fine now." Ugh! Stuttering?! Am I in 5th grade or something? I felt like hitting my head against the wall. I felt myself being pulled up and saw Ezio do the same with Eden. They both started talking about something…. Wait…. Are… are we in Assassins Creed 2?

**

* * *

**

Author Notes:

:D ohmyfuckingod!!!! I really wanted to make this chapter longer buut I realize that I didn't have Van or Eden notice the fact that there in a video game. I think Eden's pretty happy about it but Van well I should've had her relize everything from the being. But with her and Eden almost being raped, I figure that umm hello! You don't notice shit like that….until the oh-so hottest Ezio comes down and save you from your soon to be rapist :////D ….. ^^' Fav and review? 


	3. Introducing

_:O Thanks to Topkicker26 again! :D Gave me helpful tips on Ezio (fan girl squeal) ^^ The Dead Fantasy for having an awesome PM about Leonardo.__, spoiled2theCore, Gemini-xo_ _and TropicalGarden for the story alert T.T_

_Disclaimer: Q.Q Uberwhatever owns Assassins Creed 2 yada yada and all that bull._

* * *

**At the command of a push:**

This can't be happening, I mean, a video game? Did I fall and hit my head against a cinder block? Maybe I'm dead and this is heaven... No! Ugh, I need something to lie down on and clear my head. This is way to confusing. I bit my thumb and shifted my weight from feet to feet. There's got to be some logic to this...

"Hello! Vanessa! Are you coming or not."

"Huh?" When I snapped back to reality (like this is real) Eden and Ezio where a few steps ahead of me. Are we going somewhere?

"I explain to Ezio our... situation and he's taking us somewhere to stay." Her fingers where laced around Ezio forearm and I really felt like hitting her for some odd reason, well not really but… forget it.

"How the hell can we trust him? I mean I know he's Ezio and all but still!" I pointed my finger at him and Eden's face looked like a frog ask her for a kiss....Ok that's probably _the_ dumbest thing I've ever said. I'm mean it's Ezio.

"Van, that's the dumbest thing you said in you life." I signed and took a look at him.

"How do you know my name?" Ezio took a step back from Eden and gave me a suspicious look before switching his gaze to Eden and back to me.

"Uhh," Fuck! How can I be so stupid in this kind of conundrum? "We, umm, heard some of the thieves talk about you. And..." My words drifted off into the air as I thought of something else to say, lucky Eden was there to keep me up before I fell.

"And a few words from the courtesans, saying you know how to take care of the ladies."

She gave him a small smile and I let a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding in. Thank the holy Gods that I'm in this mess with Eden and her smooth moves. It took him a few seconds to think the answer over. He nodding and gave us a smile. Eden took nudged me forward a little silently telling me to hurry and follow. Ezio started walking again and she grabbed for him; warped her fingers over Ezio upper arm. Again I stood staring at them.

"Do you or do you not need a place to stay in." He gave me a stupid smirk, a smirk that said something like it-was-gonna-happen- whether -you-like-it-or-not. I turned my head to him and walk at a fair distance behide them. Enough for them to stay in my line of sight.

"So, you know my name. Tell me yours."

"I'm Eden. And she Van." Eden said

"Strange names for strangebellezza."

It took everything in me to not roll my eyes or scoff while Eden laughed and smiled.

It also took a lot of will power for me to not resort to the childish ways of me stick my tongue out at them, or flipping them the bird for that matter. God I feel like a third wheel. But I eventually got my mind off them and got a better image of my surroundings. Vencie, I felt my heart swelled. I can't believe I'm really in Italy! Even if it is a game and I'm probably hallucinating or something, Italy! I wish I fell in with a camera or something, because I'm pretty sure this is the closet I'll get to the real thing.

Before I knew it, we stop. With Ezio knocking on a door before letting himself in. By this time Eden and me where standing side by side, watching as Leonardo turned to Ezio and gives him a hug.

"Leonardo, I need to ask you for a favor." He began

"Anything!" Leonardo smiled at him and finally notices us standing there awkwardly.

"Is that Leonardo da Vinci?!" Eden said grabbing my arm.

Sheesh and she said I say the dumbest things.

* * *

**Author Notes: :[ Sorry it took long for this one :o I was facing writers block after taking the exam, which I failed so I studied for nothing [ ugh. Yay! Another cliffhanger xD I really didn't know how to end this O.o so I just took the low way and did it like chapter 1 xDDD… or was it 2? Im also sorry for another small chapter ^^' Fav & Review? **

**.com/art/Chibi-Ezio-150551671**** - Click here for my Chibi Ezio!!! 8D**


End file.
